


This fits me too

by NezuPezu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Language, M/M, Smutty, boyfriend clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezuPezu/pseuds/NezuPezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi woke up from a night with Erwin and can't find his clothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This fits me too

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my lack of english time and grammar, i try my best ;;

Levi opened his eyes as he realized that Irwin is not in bed anymore, not laying by his side and spooning him from behind, which he always bothers but also calms. He pushed away the sheets, still naked, a bit sweaty and with bedhair he looks for something to wear. He couldn’t really find his clothes at first. Must be because of how he got rid of them, single way, every piece of his clothes were everywhere in Irwins room beginning at the door and ending with under the bed. The first thing he saw was a shirt at the end of the bed. He put it on, closed the buttons…and realized that was not his size.  
It was Irwins.  
With shurgging shoulders he left the bed, luckily Irwins Shirt was barley long enough to cover his “Humanitys longest” as he called him.  
"Why is he so damn huge. Fucking freak, seriously"

He left the bedroom looking for his man and found him, as usual, at his desk.  
"I guess, someone woke up from his little nap?"  
Levi grunted. “Fuck you, old man.It’s your fault. I did not get much sleep, because of your needy cock.”  
Irwin giggled as he took a proper look at his lover.  
"Isn’t that my shirt?"  
"So?"  
"I want it back?"  
Levi smirked. “I couldn’t find my clothes because you could not wait to fuck me until we were in your bedroom, stupid. That’s why I’m wearing your goddamn shirt. So you have to deal with it, that I wear it until I found my clothes.”

Irwin stood up from his chair and made some huge steps to Levi, which Levi really does not bother at all.  
"Otherwise, you look kinda cute in it, but…no I really want my shirt back."  
he tugged on Levi’s clothed arm as he got his full attention he smirked again.  
"Make me" Levi doesn’t really said that out loud, he wanted to Irwin to lipread it from his mouth, which worked.  
He unbuttoned the shirt determined, kissing Levi on his forehead and as he reached the last button, he saw Levi’s coming erection.

"It figures!"  
"Shut the fuck up" grunted Levi and kissed him.


End file.
